


New Girl

by ThePrimeOne



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkwardness, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Some Plot, Transfer Student trope, Two Shot, descriptions of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: Ashe made a glance at the name behind the board, eyeing a name that was written neatly on the whiteboard behind the new girl and the Professor.Petra MacnearyHis eyes scan back over who he assumes is Petra, to which she quickly takes notice and tilts her head upon singling him out and smiles at him.Something about the girl exuded the word confidence, and he couldn’t pick out what.“...Mr. Ubert. Your attention, please.”
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Call me Eiichiro Oda, cos I'm taking a break from writing 'It's Not What It Looks Like, Really!' for a hot minute.

Ashe starts his day by scrambling to his feet and nearly falling out of bed. Someway, somehow, Ashe had slept through the three alarms he’d set for himself for this day in particular. Ever since before spring break started, before a certain incident occurred, Ashe found himself increasingly tardy when it came to being on time to classes and increasingly slacking off on his studies as the spring break approached. He rationalised his habits as having a good reason behind them, but reality hit him later that he merely wanted an excuse to give up on his academics; the incident involving his adopted brother was the excuse in question, such reasoning behind his actions being something he’d grown quite ashamed of.

With a renewed sense of motivation, Ashe wanted to start the school year with a fresh start- a do over after the disaster that was the latter end of his first year of high school; and the three alarms he’d set was the first of many measures he’d taken, to make sure he was ready for his first day of his second year of high school.

A shame that he’d already failed his first step to bettering himself from the jump when his phone’s clock read 7:30. Dashing towards his apartment’s kitchen, Ashe grabbed two pieces of bread from the fridge and consumed them in earnest while scrambling through his closet for his school uniform. When he finished eating, Ashe beelined for the bathroom, showering himself, brushing his teeth and changing into his school uniform. Ashe snagged his phone from his room’s desk and squinted at the time.

7:43

“Two minutes,” Ashe sighs a little in relief. It takes him fifteen minutes to walk the distance from his apartment block to Garreg Mach High, assuming that nothing happens to stop him for too long. Ashe throws his bag on his back and walks to the front door, hand reaching over for the door knob before two voices call out to him. 

“Ashe?”

Ashe turns on his heels on instinct, his eyes looking down towards his younger brother and sister, still in their pajamas. Ashe realises that they likely woke up because of his stomping around the apartment- not that he could help it given the circumstances. The two run up to him and envelop him in a hug and at 7:44 in the morning he already feels like crying. Ashe hugs them back. 

“You two stay safe, okay?” Ashe asks them quietly. “It’s… it’s been a long time since you two have had to walk to school alone. Look after your little sister, okay, Marco? You too, Alyssa. Look out for your older brother.”

He feels them nod and hears them hum in acknowledgement. Ashe bites his lip for a moment but gives in. “And… please, make sure you listen and be good to fath- Lonato,” Ashe corrects himself, but it doesn’t go unnoticed. “I know he might come across as cold and rude- but he means well. He’s just… taking it the worst out of all us. So please be patient with him, okay?” Ashe asks them again. 

“Okay.” Marco grumbles. “I just… I miss Christophe.” 

Ashe holds his siblings closer. “I know. I… I miss him too,” Ashe sniffles a little, determined not to cry seeing his siblings so crestfallen. 

“Okay, Ashe. I’ll… I’ll try,” Alyssa interjects, trying to sound like her bubbly self. She fails miserably. “Have a good day,” she tells him and Ashe smiles.

“Yeah. Let’s hope.” Ashe crouches down and kisses the tops of their foreheads. “You two make sure you have a good day too, alright?” Marco and Alyssa hesitantly let go of Ashe and nod. He turns his back to them and exits his apartment. The journey to Garreg Mach is naturally a short one considering where he and his family are situated. And yet, in spite of that, Ashe arrives to class some five minutes late. Thankfully, the door to the classroom is already open, and3 Ashe gets a peek into his assigned room for the year- and luckily spots two free desks in the back of the room, Ignatz, Leonie and Lysithea sitting closest to the empty desks; Ashe felt a little ashamed he could barely remember their names.. Ashe carefully quietly walks in, places his bag down next to his chair and sits down as his teacher spots him from the front of the room.

“Ashe Ubert,” the teacher calls out to him, who he recognises as Beleth Eisner, one of the Jeralt Eisner’s children who had started her teaching practicum before the spring break with classroom observation and teaching aide; but not only was Ashe quite shocked to find out she would begin teaching her own class as quickly as she did, but to find the disappointed gaze of Professor Hanneman looking his way, who sat in the corner of the classroom. The silver haired boy tries his hardest to ignore the stares of the old professor and classmates as they bear down on him, his face turning red quickly.

Amongst those in the classroom, one catches his eye. Standing to Professor Beleth’s left was a someone he’d never seen before- a girl whose hair had evidently been meticulously put together with many braids, complemented by its strikingly plum colour. Speaking of striking, Ashe’s eye’s focused on the mark on her face. Tattoos weren’t allowed at Garreg Mach as a rule- so perhaps it was some sort of birthmark, Ashe pondered. Ashe made a glance at the name behind the board, eyeing a name that was written neatly on the whiteboard behind the new girl and the Professor.

_ Petra Macneary _

His eyes scan back over who he assumes is Petra, to which she quickly takes notice and tilts her head upon singling him out and smiles at him.

Something about the girl exuded the word  _ confidence _ , and he couldn’t pick out what.

“...Mr. Ubert. Your attention, please,” says the young teacher’s aide. Ashe’s eyes darting away from the girl and towards his professor. “Please be on time next time, Ashe,” Professor Beleth calmly asks of Ashe with the same uncannily blank expression she usually had plastered on her face. It certainly helped that she had a presence when she walked into the room.

Well, all of the Eisner family did, really.

“R-right. Will do,” Ashe clears his throat awkwardly.

The Professor keeps her eyes locked in Ashe’s general direction, pointing to the row in front of him. “Speaking of Mr. Ubert. Petra, seeing as we only have one desk left, please take the seat next to Ashe. Hopefully you can be a positive influence on him, and you on her, Ashe.”

Snickers emerge from various corners in the room that he tries his best to ignore.

He makes a mental note of her name. ‘Petra’ he repeats a few times in his head. He wonders why his mind is so insistent on recalling her name so much. ‘It’s a nice name, though,’ Ashe thinks as said girl pulls out a chair next to her and takes a seat next to her.

“Hello,” she whispers in a tiny voice, accompanied by a small smile.

“H-Hey,” Ashe stutters at the same volume.

And then… nothing. For the rest of their lessons until the bell rings for their lunch break, Ashe can’t find it in himself to talk to the new girl, even under hushed whispers to ask for something mundane like a spare pen.

When classes convene, Petra silently goes straight to Professor Byelth. Ashe watches her walk to their teacher, greeting those who introduce themselves along the way. She eventually begins a conversation with Professor Beleth and Ashe shakes his head, catching himself spacing out and staring at the new girl. Mentally chastising himself, Ashe stands on his feet, half so no one sees his embarrassed face and half to get away from the stuffy classroom. Ashe heads towards another block of classrooms where the third years usually reside, and casually walks in upon finding the classroom reading ‘3-B’.

“Ashe!” a familiar voice exclaims, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, waving to him from the corner of the room, a familiar group of friends surrounding the young man. Though plenty had commented on how strange it was that he had so many friends in the year above him than his own, but Ashe didn’t mind it so much. Even though they all had their quirks, something about them clicked in a way in a way that it didn’t for many of his classmates in his own year group.

Ashe weaves between desks and finds an open seat to take with the group. “Hey guys,” Ashe greets them shyly, his friends collectively greeting him back almost excitedly.

“Greetings, Ashe,” Dedue says, monotone as ever. “It has been quite some time since we last saw one another. How are you feeling?”

Ashe forces up a smile. “I’m feeling alright, I suppose…”

“Hey there, Ashe!” a redhead speaks up, waving at Ashe. “Dedue’s right, it’s been long time, y’know? We barely got a peep out of you all spring break. A real shame, when we hung out over the spring break, it didn’t feel right not having you around.”

Ashe flashes Sylvain a sad smile. “Yeah, I got hit with a pretty nasty flu. You know how spring can be,” Ashe lamey chuckled. Even if it went unsaid, Ashe had a sinking feeling the lie that went through his teeth didn’t go unnoticed, but went unsaid.

“It really is quite a shame,” Dimitri frowns. “We would’ve been more than willing to help you in any way that we could.”

Well. Maybe Dimitri didn’t notice.

“Yeah,” Sylvain agreed. “Besides, any excuse to see Dorothea too is definitely worthwhile,” the redhead grinned, reminding Ashe he and the popular third year happened to live in the same apartment building, Dorothea living with her adoptive mother Manuela who was worked as both a nurse and occasionally as a music and performing arts teacher at Garreg Mach.

Ignoring Sylvain’s comment, Ashe looks away from Dimitri. “W-well, I couldn’t exactly impose like that on any of you…” Ashe says awkwardly.

“Anyway!” a girl with ginger hair speaks up, trying to brighten the mood upon sensing it becoming dour. “It’s great to see you again, Ashe,” she smiles, holding out a box of sweets towards him. “Have some! Do you remember Mercie? She’s the family friend who made these and all those other sweets I’ve bought before, but it wouldn’t be right to stop sharing them with you guys.”

“I do recall you mentioning her before,” Ashe nods and takes a cookie from the box. With one bite, he’s shocked at the taste, at just how  _ good-  _ no,  _ perfect _ the cookie tastes.

“These are fantastic! Thank you, Annette.”

The only other second year in the group grins. “I’ll be sure to thank Mercie for you- and I’m glad you enjoyed it Ashe,” Annette smiles, but not before the corners of her mouth started to twitch. "I'm also glad you appreciated the gesture unlike a certain  _ someone _ I know."

“I did say ‘no thank you’,” a voice drones out opposite Annette. Felix folds his arms and raises an eyebrow. Annette pokes a tongue out at him, confusing Ashe. Though Ashe couldn’t recall Annette and Felix interacting that often- if at all, the awkward air that blanketed the group from their one interaction told him that he missed out on more than he thought, locking himself away at home all spring break.

He thinks to ask, but retracts the thought when Ingrid shakes her head at Ashe, as if she knows he wants to ask.

“But we really did miss having you around Ashe,” Ingrid cuts in. “Actually, we were discussing another get together of sorts at the Blue Lions Burger and Bistro this weekend. If you would like to come, then you’re more than welcome to join us.”

“Yes, please do consider it Ashe,” agrees Dimitri. “It has been too long since we last got together entirely as a group.”

Ashe takes a seat between Annette and Sylvain and ponders over the invitation. 

“I think… I think I’d like that.” His friends collectively approve of his acceptance of the invitation, and things settle quickly into old and familiar territory for the remainder of their lunch break; of which unfortunately comes to an abrupt end, the bell signalling for the next block of classes ringing throughout the school.

And thankfully, said classes weren’t particularly stressful like the ones before spring break, Ashe breezing through the given content faster than he thought he would.

“Um… Ashe?”

The soft voice to his right breaks him out of his concentrated state, his gaze now focused on the new girl sitting next to her. Petra presses her pen into her cheek, evidently confused by the work set out before her.

“Y-yes? What’s the matter, Petra?” Ashe whispers, his voice cracking a little. Ashe shys away from her in embarrassment, though if she noticed, Petra doesn’t say anything.

“This question is giving me great difficulties… difficulty,” she corrects herself. “I am not knowing how to be solving this question.”

Ashe blinks upon hearing her speak more than just a one word greeting. Aside from the accent, it was clear that Fodlanese was not her first language. A thought crosses his mind: an exchange student perhaps? Ashe shrugs it off and focuses on the topic at hand He tilts his head and squints at her textbook.

“Ah. I remember this,” Ashe muses, recalling when Annette spent a painstakingly long time trying to explain the ridiculous mathematical equations they were expected to learn in their first year. Ashe presses a finger to the page, explaining how to solve the equations in hushed whispers, the adopted son of Lonato thanking Annette in his head for being able to drill into his head as much knowledge as he had now. Petra nods, following along with Ashe’s explanation, and replicating it for herself. 

“Aha! I am seeing the solution,” says Petra with a quiet cheer. She grins, oh so satisfied with finally understanding the content on the page in front of her. “You are having my gratitude Ashe,” she thanks him. “Math is not my strongest suit, but I am thankful you are here to be teaching me.”

“A-ah, it’s not that big of a deal really, though I am happy to help,” Ashe stutters a little, caught off guard by her sunny response. He quickly goes back to finishing his own work when Professor Beleth’s gaze finds itself lingering in his general direction.

Buried within his books for what seems like hours, the final bell signalling the end of the day rings throughout the school, Professor Beleth dismissing the class to the second it goes off. Ashe packs up quickly, saying a rushed and quiet farewell to Petra that she somehow manages to hear and respond to amongst all the noise. Moments later, Ashe finds himself among the students barreling through the doors and hallways to begin their extracurricular activities for the day or to go home; but for Ashe, his matters were a little more urgent.

Finding his way out of the building, he quickened his pace to reach the gates of Garreg Mach’s Elementary school, his siblings waiting patiently at the front gate with an unexpected teacher supervising them.

“Ashe!” his siblings exclaim, barreling into Ashe with hugs, almost making him lose balance and fall. He chuckles at their enthusiasm and hugs. “Well, I’m glad to see you two as well!”

Ashe looks up and sees an almost amused smirk on their supervisors face that fell rather quickly. “O-oh! Ms. Nevrand! What are you doing here?” asks Ashe, a little shocked that the coach for the Garreg Mach Archery team was supervising his siblings.

“Sitri asked me to look after them. Apparently she had an urgent meeting she had to attend with Rhea, along with Beleth and Byleth, so she asked me to watch over these two for a little while.”

“Oh! Well, I hope they didn’t cause you too much trouble for you.”

“Of course not!” Alyssa huffs and Marco nods his head rapidly along with her.

“They’re not wrong,” Shamir confirms. “They were rather quiet and well behaved. Just make sure you two keep that up, okay?” Shamir asks them with certain edge to her tone that makes them freeze and only respond with: “Y-Yes Ms. Nevrand!”

“Good. Anyway, take care you three,” Shamir turns her back but stops and turns back. “Oh, and Ashe?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t be late for archery practice. I’m willing to let you off the hook for what happened before spring break- but it’s a new school year now, and it’s best we set a good example for our new arrivals this year. So unless you want to drop out, I’m expecting you to be on time, 4PM sharp at the bare minimum and no later- else I kick you out myself,” Shamir says without an ounce of sarcasm or joking tone in her voice. 

Ashe suddenly feels significantly more nervous than before “R-right. I’ll be sure to be there on the dot,” he tries to reassure her. Shamir nods, her bland face giving away no emotion.

“...Shamir?” a new voice speaks up, Ashe and his siblings turning back to the source of the voice. “Oh! Ashe! You are here too? I am thankful to see familiar faces,” Petra breathes a sigh of relief and approaches the gathered group.

“Speaking of new arrivals,” Shamir crosses her arms, leaning on the stone wall. “It’s good to see you again, Petra.”

“Shamir! It has been too long since we last saw another,” Petra bows, Ashe presuming it to be a way of greeting her- though Shamir simply nods.

“The feeling is mutual. I’m hoping you’ve improved since I last saw you.”

“I am liking to think that I have!”

“Good. Maybe you could show up Boy Wonder in front of the rest of the class tomorrow,” she glances at him with a smirk. If I weren’t working here, that’d be something I’d pay to see,” Shamir says, turning her back to the two four students. “Remember: 4:00 on the dot. No excuses, either of you,” she says finally as she disappears, walking back towards Rhea’s office. Petra glances in the direction of Ashe.

“Ashe? You are in the archery club too? I was not knowing that,” she says excitedly.

“Oh, uh yeah, I am,” Ashe rubs the back of his neck, his heart beating a little faster. “There was just never an opportunity to bring it up in class so...”

“I have understanding,” Petra says looking curiously at the two smaller people who are standing next to him.

“Oh- right. Petra, this is my sister, Alyssa, and my brother, Marco,” he says swiftly. “Alyssa, Marco, this is Petra. She’s starting this year in my class.”

“Hey!” Alyssa waves back.

“Um… Hi,” Marco says awkwardly.

“Hello. It is wonderful to be meeting you two,” Petra greets them with a bow, like she did before, almost robotically. “Your brother is very kind- even if he is being late to class on the first day,” Petra teases him, feeling his face redden; it doesn’t help his brother and sister giggle in response to her teasing either.

“But I must know, Ashe, what is this ‘Boy Wonder’ title Shamir is referring to you as? I am thinking it is some sort of Fodlanese saying, yes?”

“Oh, that?” Ashe chuckles. “Yeah, that’s a saying of sorts over here.”

“It means my brother is super talented!” Aylssa speaks up, puffing out her chest and crossing her arms. “And you’re never going to beat him!”

“Y-yeah!” Marco exclaims after her with a little less enthusiasm.

“It’s really not that serious, you two. I’m not that good” Ashe shakes his head. “

Petra shakes her head. “But Ashe, if what Shamir and your siblings have to say is the truth?” Petra grins thinking of the praise of Ashe’s skill. “Then I will look forward to his challenge tomorrow. It is not often I am finding a challenge even in my homeland, so perhaps I may be… what is the phrase?” she ponders for a moment. “Ah! Sweeping you off your feet!” 

Ashe breaks out into a sudden and surprise fit of coughs, quickling covering his mouth with his elbow. Alyssa lets out a loud gasp, her jaw dropping to the floor, whilst Marco glances at his sister confusedly.

An expression appears on Petra’s face, similar to the one on Marco’s but more concerned for Ashe’s wellbeing.

“A-Ashe? Are you unwell?”

“Yes! I mean, No!” he corrects himself, clearing his throat, but unable to clear his cheeks from being lit on fire. “I’m fine, really! You just… surprised me, is all.”

“Surprised?” Petra tilts her head to the side curiously.

“Yeah! About, uh…”

“Your home!” Alyssa interjects. “You said something about your homeland.”

Ashe immediately nods and goes along with his sister’s save. “Right, your homeland.”

“Ah, I remember now- you were arriving late to class, so you did not hear about that,” Petra presses a finger into her cheek, her mood growing slightly dour. “But perhaps I can be telling you tomorrow? Your brother and sister- they are looking quite restless, and it will be some time before I can return home. I do not want to be a nuisance.”

Ashe frowns upon hearing this. ‘Is she trying to avoid the subject? Would she rather be left alone? Does her foster family live a long way from Garreg Mach?’ are among the questions that Ashe conjures up in his head. 

“Yeah!” Marco whines. “Besides, you said yesterday you’d take us to the Blue Lions after school!”

...Ashe had completely forgotten about that.

“Marco, I know,” Ashe reassures him, looking back at Petra. “And please don’t say it like that, Petra. You’re absolutely not a nuisance, I promise,” he blurts out, and the smile that grows on her face is conflicted- grateful for his reassurance, but still sad all the same.

“Ashe…”

“How about you join us, Petra?” Ashe blurts out once again without thinking. “The Blue Lions cafe is close to the school, so you’ll still be able to meet with your foster family at a moment’s notice when they want to pick you up,” Ashe reasons on the fly. “And you know what they say, the more the merrier, right?”

Petra looks at him with widened eyes. She quickly drags her eyes away from Ashe and his siblings, biting her bottom lip. 

The air of confidence he saw around her this morning seems to slowly fade away and Ashe can’t help but wonder if he blew it by being too forward.

“No thank you, Ashe. I am appreciating… appreciative of the offer, but I must decline.”

Ashe furrows his brows. “You must?”

“Ashe. I… I do not want to impose on you.”

“You’re not!” Alyssa walks up to Petra and looks into Petra’s eyes. “Please come with us. Ashe doesn’t hang out with his friends anymore so he gets all lonely now...” Alyssa trails off, and Ashe shakes his head.

‘She’s using the puppy dog eyes again.’

“Are… are you being sure?” Petra asks, still uncertain.

“Duh! Of course!” Marco huffs. “The Blue Lions have the best milkshakes you will ever taste, I promise! And besides, Ashe is a  _ gentleman _ so I’m sure he’ll pay for you,” Marco looks back expectantly.

Ashe can’t help but laugh at his brother’s insistence. He supposes he has no choice but to agree, even if he intended to foot the bill from the start.

“Of course I’ll pay. Consider it my treat- a celebration of getting through your first day at Garreg Mach.”

Petra reconsiders and caves in.

“I… I think I would be liking that greatly.”

Amongst the happy cheers from Alyssa and Marco, Ashe saw a glimpse of something on her face, her smile appearing to be different from the others she saw before.

Petra looked as if she were… liberated.

Ashe shook his head when he saw the same confident smile she had on this morning reappear when his siblings walked on ahead of them towards the Blue Lions cafe.

Perhaps he was looking too far into things. 

With the excited cheers of Alyssa and Marco ahead of them, the two ran to catch up with them, unaware of the curious set of eyes that watched them from a distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra and Ashe have a conversation over milkshakes. It gets a little somber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for how bad, or not good this will be. I was fighting for my life to end this fic, ngl, so don't go in with high expectations at all.

“Hey. Those two overe there. Was that…?”

“Yeah, it was.”

“You sound rather suspicious.”

“Well, I can’t exactly help it. She’s living with us for the rest of her tuition of Garreg Mach. Two years so far away from home. The poor girl probably feels far out of her confidence zone that she’ll latch on to any kind face willing to take advantage of her inexperience in exchange for helping her. I don’t want anything terrible to happen to her while she’s here.”

“...You do realise this is  _ Ashe _ we’re talking about? One of the most innocent people in the entire school? The guy they call ‘cinnamon roll’? Do you really think that he’d want to do something like drag Petra into a back alleyway, especially when he has his siblings around as well? Really?” 

“Hmph. Well, you can never be too sure. Look at you, Mr. heartbreaker.”

“H-Hey! That’s a little rude don’t you think? I’d never do something like that...”

“...OK, I’m sorry, that was a bit of an overreaction.”

“I’ll say. Look, how about this? The two of us can go spy on him while they hang out together. If he’s really that suspicious, which he isn’t, but if he is, then you can interfere with their little impromptu date and take her home.”

“We?”

“Yes. We! After all, we can’t have any of the staff get all riled up that Garreg Mach’s pretty little local celebrity is in their establishment on her own, that’d just rouse suspicion from the two we’re trying to spying on; besides that, if I’m with you, they’re guaranteed to let us be.”

“You sound a little  _ too _ confident about that.”

“Just trust me on that front. And besides, you wanted her to make some friends, right? This looks exactly like that.”

“Is this just an excuse to go on a date with me?”

“...In part. But! I’m trying to help you out here, too.”

“OK… fine. Come along now!”

“Lead the way, beautiful!”

* * *

The four of them enter the cafe swiftly, and thankfully, it’s rather quiet. Though they operated throughout the day, the busiest days for the cafe were mainly during lunch and later in the afternoons once extracurricular activities at Garreg Mach were finished, towards the early evening.

Ashe notices Petra glazing over the various pieces of art and memorabilia plastered upon the large cafe’s walls. Ashe repeats the same motions, though he had seen it plenty of times before. The art on the walls was, if Ashe recalled correctly, part of an collective art project by previous year's first years art class, mostly spearheaded by Garreg Mach’s resident art teacher and up and coming artist, Ignatz. The art itself varied greatly, some depicting battles from the Crest War hundreds of years ago to art of other pieces depicting various characters from all corners of pop culture. Ashe’s favourite amongst them all was a fairly large piece of a rather well known series he had been following since he was a child: Silver Knight and the Spirit Princess Chronicles. The piece itself was in the back corner of the cafe, where he often found himself gravitating towards wherever he visited the cafe- and where his siblings were rushing to.

Petra and Ashe hurry along and catch up with them. The two of them take seats closest to the wall, whilst Marco sits next to Ashe and Alyssa next to Petra, their bags being placed under the table. Alyssa excitedly picks up a menu, opens it and shoves it in Petra’s face. 

“See this one here? This one is one of the best milkshakes on the menu!” Alyssa says enthusiastically, her finger pressed underneath said drink. Petra blinks at the named drink in question. 

“Double Choc Delight… I am liking chocolate, so that is sounding appealing,” Petra hums, though before she or Alyssa could continue, Marco lets out a huff.

“Salted Caramel is  _ way _ better than that one. You should get that one instead of chocolate!” Petra eyes the drink on the menu with curiosity. “Salted Caramel… I have never been hearing of such a drink flavour before. Perhaps I should be expanding my horizons?”

“Yeah, no. Petra, it’s yuck so don’t get it!” Alyssa says against her brother’s suggestion. “What kind of person puts salt in their drink with  _ milk  _ and  _ ice cream _ in it?!”

“Someone who knows the best flavour of milkshake,” Marco retorts. “Besides, you’ve never even tried it before!” Alyssa feigns gagging sounds, and Marco pokes his tongue out at Alyssa with crossed arms. 

“Hey, hey,” Ashe interjects. “Settle down and let Petra decide what she wants,” Ashe shakes his head and looks at Petra apologetically. “Sorry if they’re a little noisy, Petra.” Petra shakes her head and giggles a little- and makes his heart skip a beat a little too. 

“It is okay, you have my assurance,” Petra replies, her eyes scanning over the drinks section of the menu again. “Perhaps… I may be having a little taste of your drinks instead, Marco, Alyssa?”

Marco blinks at the girl. “Huh? Why?”

“I am aware of your assurances that I am not imposing, but I still can not help but feeling as such, so I am thinking a small taste would suffice?” Petra awkwardly asks. Marco and Alyssa look at each other with deadpan stares as if they were communicating with each other. Marco holds out his hand to Ashe. “Ashe. We’re gonna get the drinks, okay?” Marco says expectantly. Ashe furrows his brows for a moment before passing some cash into Marco’s hand. “We’re gonna choose for you, Petra!” Marco grins. The younger Ubert siblings giddily jump out of their seats and rush towards the cashier counter.

“Get me the usual!” Ashe exclaims as they run off. The eldest brother sighs with a small smile on his face. “Those two have so much energy that I find it hard to keep up sometimes” Ashe chuckles. Petra smiles, though Ashe cannot help but feel as if her smile was… distant.

“What about you?” Ashe asks, trying his hardest to keep up the conversation with something substantial. “Do you have any siblings, Petra?” The young girl shakes her head. “No. I do not have any siblings. I have always been wanting one- or perhaps two, but that ship has sailed, as I am thinking the saying is,” Petra looks down at the closed menu before her.

Ashe gulps, suddenly feeling very nervous at her somber tone- and the generally somber mood that blanketed their section of the cafe. Ashe clears his throat. “I see,” he says quickly. “Well- oh!” Ashe says suddenly, an idea appearing in Ashe’s mind. “Actually Petra, before I forget, how do you know Shamir? You two seemed like you knew each other before from a while ago.”

Petra’s face lights up brightly- at least compared to her previous expression. “Oh, Shamir? She was being my personal Archery instructor from a long time ago, when I was a child. She was also teaching me other things, like sailing, and rock climbing,” she says a little more excitedly. “As I am sure you are knowing, she is very strict, but I was learning very much from her instruction.”

Ashe was sincerely surprised- and impressed. “Wow. All of that?” Ashe asks, rubbing his chin. “It’s strange actually. This is probably the first time I’ve heard of anything from Shamir’s past. She doesn’t like to talk about it a whole lot.”

Petra nods- completely unsurprised by what Ashe said. “I am knowing. Shamir is… quiet. It was often she was being reserved when she was not teaching me skills.The only thing she was telling me was her place of birth.”

“Dagda, yeah. That’s the only thing she’s really ever mentioned of her life before Garreg Mach,” Ashe recalls. “Actually, she did say she lived in Brigid for a little while, but…”

“That is because she was. She was teaching me all the things- archery, sailing, rock climbing, all in my home country,” Petra explains and Ashe feels his brain stopped working.

“Wait. You’re from Brigid?”

Petra blinks, as if she was too stunned to answer the question

“Yes. That is what I was saying to the class in my...” Petra trails off before it clicks. “Ah. You were not knowing because of your tardy… tardiness,” Petra corrects herself before her mouth twitches up into a smile and Ashe’s head falls, eyes staring at his lap in embarrassment. “Ugh. Don’t remind me,” Ashe groans, though hearing Petra laugh heartily for a moment does make it a little less embarrassing. Ashe looks back up and places his elbow on the table, his face leaning into his hand as he can't help but feel his face soften and mimic her expression.

There’s a little silence before Petra tilts her head a little. “Ashe? Is there something wrong?” The silver haired boy sits upright almost immediately, his arm rubbing the back of his neck on reflex.

She caught him staring at her. And they were a little over a meter away from each other.

_...Crap. _

“Uh, n-no! No, there isn’t, really,” Ashe awkwardly clears his throat. “So, uh, what were you saying about home? About Brigid?”

_ Nice save, smart guy, _ Ashe berates himself.

“Oh, yes, Brigid,” Petra begins to recall their previous talking point. “As I am sure you can be telling, I am here in Fodlan as an exchange student for the rest of my time in high school; I am to be returning home after my two years are over,” Petra explains. “One of the things I am needing to learning the most is to be speaking the Fodlan language more fluently. My Grandfather is insists… insisting that I am to be learning it for my future.”

Ashe wasn’t particularly surprised by that. He had heard the same thing from other exchange students he had met in middle school, that to learn the language of Fodlan was essential for their futures worldwide, especially their academic ones.

“So you’re going to be here, two years away from home?” Ashe asks, frowning at the thought. “I dunno if I pull off doing that. I feel a little homesick already at the thought of going to another country for so long. You must be pretty strong to be able to go through with it,” Ashe compliments her without realising it, a faint red hue covers Petra’s cheeks quickly; though it fades just as fast. “Maybe. But if I am being honest Ashe, it is strange for you to be thinking so highly of me when we have only first met.”

Ashe feels a blush creep on his face. “O-oh, was I being too familiar?”

Petra shakes her head profusely. “No, I assure you, you are not being too familiar. I am simply not being used to receiving compliments with such honesty. It is a strange feeling, but I am welcoming it.”

“Oh! Well, that’s good,” Ashe says in relief. “I’m glad we got that out of the way, then!” Ashe says brightly, and Petra hums, agreeing with Ashe. The two don’t speak again for a little while, an awkward silence beginning to settle in once again. Ashe opens his mouth to start  _ some  _ sort of conversation, Petra doing the same before two familiar figures return to the table, two drinks in each of their hands. Marco places one in front of Ashe and the other in front of Petra, Alyssa placing the other two next to them before he returns Ashe’s money in full. 

Ashe eyes the money for a moment, greatly confused as he takes it and watches his siblings stuff something in small, white plastic bags in their school bags quickly.

“Marco. Alyssa. How did you pay for this? And what was that just now?”

Maroc clears his throat, Ashe curious as to why his brother is acting so strangely. “W-well, a nice lady paid it for us so we wouldn't have to.”

“Yeah! It’s true,” Alyssa nods quickly. “She also… um…” she falters and quickly snages her and Marco’s drinks. “Anyway! Marco and I are going to play in the playground now, bye!” She runs off and Marco follows her quickly as they go to the playground for kids attached to the cafe. Ashe shifts in his seat towards where Marco once sat and calls out to them in vain. Ashe sighs, utterly confused by the way they were acting. He was worried, but they didn’t look as if they were traumatised…

Ashe shrugs off the thought and pulls his body back towards his part of the seat before something makes Ashe freeze. A familiar mop of red hair, and strands of brown hair catch his eye at a table a little further up from where they were. 

The redhead’s eyes locked on with Ashe’s and smirks in such a way that makes his stomach drop. The face of the brunette that sat across from him did the same, but simply smiled at him with her eyes closed. 

If he were being honest, the way she smiled unnerved him, and it didn’t help that he knew them both: Sylvain Gautier and Dorothea Arnault.

Why they happened to be here, Ashe didn’t know, but it was clear, at least to Ashe that they didn’t come for a little date of their own- much less to spend time with each other.

“Ashe? Is there a problem? You are looking rather nervous.”

Ashe on reflex sits back down onto his cushioned seat and shakes his head. “Uh, no! It’s fine, I thought I just saw someone I recognised, but it was no one I knew.” She seemed unconvinced but brushed it off. She took her medium sized drink in her hands and began to sip on the drink. Ultimately, the siblings seemed to settle on the Double Chocolate for Petra, a satisfied smile appearing on her face. “The chocolate is quite strong- but I am liking it,” Petra verbally approves, placing her drink back on the table. Ashe does the same after taking a sip of his Vanilla Bean milkshake. “I am wondering who this mystery person who bought our drinks is. It is a shame we cannot be thanking them.”

“That’s good- and I agree.” Ashe wonders curiously if Dorothea happened to be the ‘kind lady’ his siblings were talking about. Ashe’s eyes wander to the mural next to him, something Petra catches on to.

“Are you liking that picture?” Petra asks blunty, Ashe looking back at Petra again. 

“Oh! Um, yes, I guess I do,” Ashe simpers as his hand rests on the nape of his neck with a light rub.

“Are they from somewhere?” she asks curiously, Ashe somehow both simultaneously surprised and unsurprised she didn’t recognise either of them.

“Oh well, um. Yes, they are,” Ashe clears his throat. “They’re the main characters from the series ‘The Silver Knight and the Spirit Princess’.”

“Hmm. I have not been hearing of such a thing before. Are you liking this series alot? Can you be telling me about it?” She asks innocently, Ashe swearing her eyes didn’t look away 

“Oh, um, s-sure!” Ashe stutters under the pressure of her expectant gaze. While none of his friends were really into the series like he was, they didn’t stop him from talking about it- because as they saw it rather endearing; though his stuttering wasn’t helped by the fact that he didn’t want to put her off with any obsessive babbling about some comic book series he liked than getting to know each other in spite of her insistence.

  
  
  
  
  


“Well, the story starts with a young boy, aspiring to be a knight, who tries to his best to do knightly things for his townsfolk, but never grows to gain anything from it,” Ashe begins to explain “Until one day, when he goes hunting for food, he encounters a girl in the forest surrounded by hungry beasts. She fights them off- elegantly, but one blindsides her. And the young boy steps in its way and takes the attack for her, but also kills the beast at the same time. Long story short, the girl is the Spirit Princess of another country who got lost from the convoy that was escorting her to the country’s capital and asks him to become her knight after she heals him and…” 

Ashe trails off awkwardly when he realises he’s well and truly began babbling incoherently like he does with his friends. Though to his surprise, she finds Petra leaning her cheek into an open palm, looking at Ashe with a small smile and a small glint in her eye. For a moment she seemed a great deal amused and invested in his rambling (at least he hoped she was), before her lips became unfortunately graced with a frown. 

“Oh. Are you not going to be continuing?” Petra asks, and Ashe almost feels like she sounds disappointed.

“Oh- well, I mean I could,” Ashe clears his throat. “It’s just uh, I don’t want to bore you with my rambling, you know? Besides, we’re supposed to get to know each other, not hearing me talk incoherently like that for ten minutes.”

“I am disagreeing,” Petra shakes her head. “I am liking to think I have learned a great deal from you. It is good to be investing into something that you are passionately enjoying. It is making you look happier speaking about it too, which I like.”

Ashe felt his cheeks burn a little, though he didn’t know why. It wasn’t as if she directly complimented me, he tried to rationalise in his head.

“Well Petra, what about you? What are you interested in?” Ashe asks her. Petra hums, contemplating what answer to give. “Well, yesterday I was taking interest in a question, strangely as it may be,” Petra says. “But I am unsure if I am wanting to know the answer to it. It is being less a hobby like your series, and more of something very serious” Petra explains, where Ashe grows curious. 

“Well, if you want to tell me the question, I’m more than willing to answer it,” Ashe offers

Petra bites her lips for a moment and sighs. “Ashe?” 

“Yes, Petra?” says Ashe, a little alarmed by her sudden change in mood.

“I am thinking that I am feeling… left out with this, shall I say. I am unsure what this incident that many of our classmates are talking about is referring to. It was one that was occuring before the spring break, a little before I came to Fodlan. When I want to ask someone about it, they do not want to be telling me about it; but I am also knowing from many that you know a great deal about it. Would you please be telling me about this incident?”

Ashe’s expression fell into one that Petra knew didn’t befit his face. The young man turned his head to the small outdoor, but covered playground where his brother and sister were playing together alone.

“Ashe. If… if you are not willing to be telling me, then that is okay…”

Ashe shakes his head. “No. It’s fine. I think… I think it’s a good idea to say something. Just to get it off my chest, you know? It’s hard to keep quiet about something like this for so long. Would you be willing to hear me out, Petra? I may get a little carried away…”

Petra’s smile is soft. “I am.”

Ashe nods and begins explaining just what happened before spring break occurred. “About a month ago, an incident occurred at a large festival, celebrating the end of the school year at Garreg Mach. Ms. Rhea, often gives a speech at the end of each school year, congratulating her students on passing onto the next year, congratulations to the third years that are graduating, and so on,” Ashe explains to the redhead who nods along, her body slumped over slightly as she leans to focus on what Petra has to say; she follows his gaze as he keeps his eyes locked onto Marco and Alyssa.

“Marco, Alyssa and I aren’t… are adopted. Lonato Gaspard adopted us some years ago after our biological parents died.”

“I’m sorry…” Petra frowns. 

Ashe shakes his head. “It’s fine now, but I appreciate it, Petra,” Ashe says genuinely. “Anyway- Lonato’s biological son and my older adoptive brother, Christophe became close with all of us rather quickly. He used to walk my siblings to school when I started my first year of high school,” Ashe’s reminisces with a sad smile. “Anyway, he too, used to go to Garreg Mach, and he attended the end of year festival with me, and to catch up with an old friend of his; Catherine Charon.”

“Catherine Charon,” Petra repeats inquisitively. “Ah! Yes! She is the fencing club teacher is she not?”

Ashe nods. “The one and the same. Anyway- during the festival something… unexpected occurred. You see, aside from being the Principal overseeing all of Garreg Mach, she is also the head archbishop of the Church of Seiros. And as someone with that much power, she’s made some enemies,” Ashe says darkly, which makes Petra shift in her seat. “And apparently, my brother was one of them.”

“Your brother? What did he…?”

“Attempted assassination,” Ashe says bluntly. Petra freezes, flashes of fear appearing on her face for a moment before she regains her composure; Ashe doesn’t comment on it. “Well, that’s what the Church and Catherine Charon claim,” Ashe says, void of any emotion. “Catherine’s testimony and the decisive evidence the police ‘discovered’ is what led to Christophe being put behind bars in a matter of weeks. Now our household is all the more miserable for it.”

Ashe doesn’t keep talking and opts to sip on more of his drink. Petra intertwines her hands and stares down at the table. 

“I see… I was not knowing you were dealing with something so personal. I should have been more considering… considerate.”

Ashe laughs. “It’s okay Petra, really. If anything, I’m the one that should be sorry. Look at me, moping about and blabbering about something so personal when we’ve only met today,” Ashe mumbles, evidently disappointed in himself. “I must’ve made things so, so awkward. I’m sorry, Petra. Let’s… let’s just talk about something else.”

Petra nods silently. 

But they don’t. Petra cannot find it within herself to conjure up a topic to speak of, and neither does Ashe as an extremely awkward silence blankets them further. It’s not until Petra clears her throat that the blanket is pulled back. 

“My father died some years ago,” Petra blurts out, staring at her drink. Her fingers curl around it, her grip tightening.

“Petra…?”

“He was a good man who was trying to be caring for his family- but he was not telling us that he was involved in crime in Brigid- and the Imperial Mafia.”

It was Ashe’s turn to freeze. The Imperial Mafia were an organization that very few spoke of out loud. Many knew they were involved in many illegal activities in Adrestia’s underbelly, and even beyond its borders; but few knew of its connections its many higher ups had to many legal businesses it kept afloat behind the scenes.

“My father, he… he must have done something very terrible. One day some men were coming to be visiting our home. Something such as that was not uncommon at the time, but things were… different this time. The feeling deep within me could not be going away, but I was ignoring it. Perhaps it was to speak of their last meeting, an unpaid debt- something. All I am knowing, is that I am still not knowing what my father did to be deserving of the fate he was given. And soon after that, I was not given time to be mourning. Men from Adrestia’s government were insistent… insisting to my mother and Grandfather that I be put under the direct watchful eye of Adrestia, in case I am becoming a target upon hearing such an incident occur.”

Petra took a sip from her drink and let out a long sigh.

“But, I am thinking that even those in Adrestia’s government only care about my life as to make sure Brigid is beholden to their wishes,” Petra’s expression falls further. “And so, I was being taken from my home four years ago, and lived in Enbarr ever since. It was sometime before I was being sent to Garreg Mach, and I am not sure if I am wanting to ever go back.”

Ashe could hardly believe what he was hearing. Her father was a criminal? And involved with the Imperial Mafia? The Adrestian Government made a suspiciously quick call to take her away from her own homeland for her safety, yet demanding Brigid bow to their commands because they had custody of one person? The implications behind that was something that Ashe couldn’t fathom. And the fact she suffered so much for four years, but did so under the guise of a girl too mature for her own age, innocence taken away too quickly was something that made Ashe’s blood boil a little.

Ashe balled his fists, and was grateful he’d finished his drink quickly when a part of his plastic cup got crushed.

“Still, I am thankful that Edelgard made such a plea. Dorothea and Manuela make for better company than my foster parents in Enbarr.”

What. What?

Ashe’s thought process came to a halt with the last revelation that they lived in the  _ same _ apartment building, just a few doors down from one another.

“O-oh? You live with Dorothea and Manuela?”

“Yes,” she nods. “Why are you asking?”

“Ah, I’m just surprised. We actually live in the same apartment block- same floor too.”

“Oh! What a fortunate coincidence.”

“I’ll say,” Ashe hums before he takes a sip of the last dregs of the milkshake in the bottom of his cup. Ashe tapped the side of his cup a few times as he felt himself drag the metaphorical blanket of awkwardness back over them. 

“Oh goodness,” Petra mumbles, twiddling her thumbs.

“Hmm? What’s wrong, Petra?”

The Brigid girl smiled. “I am thinking about how… ridiculous I am sounding to you. The thought of speaking to Dorothea or Manuela about this matter had not been crossing my mind, but I still cannot help but… pour out all of this onto you even though I have only just been meeting you. I am knowing it is not a way for people to get to know each other. I am still finding it difficult to make friends- to speak to people as if they are my age. So, please be accepting my apologies, Ashe,” Petra bows her head a little in clear shame. Stunned for a moment, Ashe feels his expression soften.

“If you’re apologising to me Petra, then it’s only fair that I do the same.”

Petra looks at him inquisitively. “I dragged you here with the intention of celebrating you getting through your first day at Garreg Mach, and now look at us. All sad and miserable because I need to get some emotional baggage off my chest; which I dumped on your in the first place. So you don’t need to feel sorry, Petra. I’m sorry for springing that on you, really.”

Petra can’t help but giggle. “Well, I am thinking that is making us even then, does it not? So thank you for hearing me out Ashe,” she says. “And I you, Petra,” Ashe replies. There’s a strange silence over the table now. Not awkward like the other times, but this time, it’s a comfortable silence. The two of them lose themselves in each other’s eyes, the tips of their fingers brush against the other’s.

Before they could let another second pass, a flash of light enter their visions, Ashe and Petra flinch in surprise and pull their hands away from each other. The two turn to the source of the flash, Sylvain standing over their table with a giant smirk on his face, Dorothea looking at him with a disapproving frown.

“S-Sylvain?!” Ashe gapes, his face warming up quickly.

“Dorothea?” Petra says in surprise, seeing the older girl she was staying with appear before her.

“Sylvain, delete that picture for the sake of the poor boy’s composure,” Dorothea chastises him. Sylvain soon sighs in defeat and deletes the picture off his phone.

“But it was such a funny one too…” Sylvain says feigning heartbreak.

“I’m sure it was Sylvain. Now- I assume you kept Petra in good company, Ashe?” Dorothea asks with her tone betraying the soft smile on her face. Ashe opens his mouth to speak, feeling it go dry, but Petra is the one that speaks up for him.

“Yes! Yes, he was keeping the good company with me,” Petra grins. 

Sylvain grins and turns to Dorothea. “See what did I tell you, huh? Cinnamon roll! Cinnamon roll _ s _ ! There’s two of them now!”

Ashe wanted to groan upon hearing the ridiculous moniker he’d been given by Sylvain, his friends and many of his classmates; and now he shared it with Petra like they were a pair.

Ashe stared at the wall.

“Well Dorothea, since you are here, I am assuming it is time to be going home?”

Dorothea furrowed her brows. “Yes, it is- but I’m surprised you didn’t ask about us appearing just now.”

“Your presence? I was knowing you were sitting at another table,,but I was not wanting to interrupt your date,” Petra says with her innocent expression unmoving, while the other three people surrounding the table look at her dumbfounded. “...Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no!” Dorothea reassured her. “I was just… surprised. I always forget how perceptive you are Petra,” the singer smiled. “Well then, shall we be off?” Dorothea says expectantly at Ashe. “After all, I’m sure your siblings are eager to show you the little present they received, after all.”

‘Ah’, Ashe thinks. ‘So it was her.’

Ashe and Petra look at each other, then back at Dorothea and nod approvingly. Going their separate ways from Sylvain, Ashe calls over his siblings. Marco and Alyssa sheepishly approach Dorothea on their journey back to their apartments before they begin excitedly telling her about their first day of school; he wonders why she looks upon them with such a sad gaze. Ashe and Petra quietly make small talk for some time as they reach their shared floor. Ashe lets his siblings loose on their apartment and Dorothea heads in ahead of Petra. 

The two classmates, or more accurately, Ashe awkwardly looks at the ground for a moment, cursing himself for being terrible at goodbyes.

“Well… I guess I’ll see you later?”

“Yes! I shall be seeing tomorrow,” Petra beams, but then falters when Ashe doesn’t share her enthusiasm. “Ashe? Is there something wrong?”

He snaps his head up and meets her eyes, already overwhelmed as if she was staring deep into his soul. “Ah, n-nothing! I’m just terrible at goodbyes is all. Dunno how to make it sound, y’know… natural. Without it sounding weird,” Ashe coughs into his elbow. “But uh- anyway. I hope you liked the little trip, Petra. I’ll, um… see you tomorrow,” Ashe says hurriedly with an intensely red blush on his face for making a fool of himself. 

He freezes in his tracks when someone’s hand- her hand, latches onto Ashe’s hand.

“Ashe. Are we… friends?”

Ashe lets her words sink in, giving himself a moment to contemplate the question. He turns back to her.

“I… I’d like to think so, Petra. Why?”

“ _ Petros _ .”

Ashe is suddenly very confused, hearing a stronger accent behind the name. “... I’m sorry?”

“My name, Petra. In the Brigid language, it is coming from the words ‘rock’, or ‘stone’,” she explains to him. 

“Can… Can you be calling me that? Perhaps when we are alone?”

_ Petros _ .

He repeats the name in his mind, and Ashe simpers. “Oh. OK. I like the sound of that…  _ Petros _ .” he repeats aloud, accent and all; and Petra’s face burns red as he does. She mirrors his expression for a few seconds before she pulls her hand away, realising she’s still holding onto his hand.

Petra brushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I am appreciating… appreciative of you, Ashe,” she bows, if only to hide her blush for a few moments.

Ashe chuckles. “It is a shame I don’t have another name. It will be a little odd calling you by  _ Petros _ and you just call me Ashe- not that I mind of course, but…”

“In one of Brigid’s… um…”

“Dialects?” Ashe provides and Petra’s expression turns sunny again. 

“Yes! Dialects! In one of Brigid’s dialects, there is a name for someone who lived near an ash tree. That name was  _ Oesc _ . Perhaps I can be calling you that?”

“ _ Oesc, _ ” Ashe repeats once again. “Yes. I’d like that,” Ashe approves.

“Oh! That is good. Ashe, did you know you are quite good at pronouncing Brigid words. It is surprising…”

“Am I?” Ashe rubs the back of his neck from her praise.

“Verily! If you are wanting, can I be teaching you how to speak my language? Perhaps starting tomorrow if you are wanting?”

Ashe shakes his head. “We have archery club tomorrow, remember? But I will think about it at the least.”

Petra’s mood deflates a little, but she’s still smiling. “Well, in that case I can be sweeping you off your feet instead with my skills!” Petra cheekily beams and Ashe wants to correct her, but knowing himself, she would probably do just that.

“I don’t have any doubts, Petra.

The young girl gives him a solid nod. “In that case, shall I be seeing tomorrow…  _ Oesc _ ?”

The young boy feels his expression soften. “Yeah. Have a good evening,  _ Petros _ .”

The two physically go their separate ways but still arrive at the same thought as they collapse onto their beds. 

They can’t seem to wipe away the feeling of almost desperately hoping of wanting to see each one another again, and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, not good. Anyway, for those who want me to actually update my longfic, don't worry, I'm going to get around to it in like, two weeks. This week I want to participate in the Drabbles in the Dark and do a Fantastic Felannie Week fic or two as well.
> 
> Anyway, read, review, bookmark, and so on, and I hope you all have a damn good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something that I actually found in the depths of my google docs from a long while back, and decided to restart at 4AM in the morning a few days ago. Was it a good idea? Idk, but so long as it means I don't feel like I'm getting burnt out and end up dropping my main Ashetra/Petrashe fic, 'It's Not What It Looks Like, Really!', then I suppose it's okay.
> 
> Fwiw, I'll probably post the next chapter of said fic in two weeks. I kinda want to finish this one at least.
> 
> Anyway, read, review, bookmark, and have a good one!
> 
> P.S: I haven't actually proof read this tbh, so if you see any mistakes, dw, I'll be sure to fix them lol.


End file.
